


Pentagon Jr. One Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, No Slash, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Series of one shots featuring Pentagon Jr from AAA, Lucha Underground, Impact Wrestling, MLW, AEWRead the notes at the start of each chapter for tags/warnings they aren't all covered in the main tags





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, violence, choking, explicit language

The stupidest thing I had ever done was side with OVE against the Lucha Brothers. It had seemed like a safe bet at the time. OVE had the numbers advantage, they were on a roll and they were ruthless. At the time things had worked out peachy. I made a choice to advance my career and I stuck with it. Riding high on victory and my new relationship with Dave Crist I never thought twice of the threat Pentagon Jr. had levied at me. 

“You’re going to regret this.” 

Clear as day Pentagon had issued his promise, even as he was laid out in the center of the ring courtesy of a few chair shots to the back by yours truly. Through the pain he had managed to roll over to glare at me, his intense orbs flashing fire and promises of retribution. I had ignored it at the time, feeling confident surrounded by OVE with the Lucha Brothers at our feet. 

Months later, and OVE had moved on from me. Once the Lucha Brothers were vanquished Dave had no use for me and left me far behind. As I found myself in an empty hallway face-to-face with Pentagon Jr. who clearly had not forgotten my role in the whole thing I couldn’t find a shred of that confidence I had been filled with at the time. 

For every step I took backwards, Pentagon took two forward, quickly closing the distance between as he herded me further into the bowels of the arena, away from prying eyes and witnesses. I wanted to turn and run, but I knew it was useless. There was no escape for me.

“Look Pentagon, I’m sorry.” I said holding a hand out beseechingly, seeking compassion I wasn’t sure he possessed. 

“Shut up!” Pentagon hissed. “You’re sorry now. Were you sorry when you were using that metal chair on me and my brother? Or are you only sorry because your little boyfriends have abandoned you and you’re all alone?” 

My retreat was halted as I backed into a concrete wall, shuddering as Pentagon invaded my personal space, his chest heaving and fire burning in his eyes that was eerily reminiscent of that night in the ring. 

“You betrayed us.” Pentagon said, the corner of his painted lips ticking up in a sneer. Slowly his hand raised to my throat, the gloved fingers tightening as they settled into place. Instinctually I raised my hands to his, pulling uselessly as it while he easily pinned me to the wall. Second by second the hold tightened, my air supply quickly dwindling. 

“I told you that you would regret it.” He sneered, the last words I heard as blackness consumed me.


	2. Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentagon Jr. and female reader have sex in a Walmart parking lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit Language, semi public sex, name calling, light choking, smut, explicit sexual content, oral sex, rough oral sex, rough sex, car sex, car oral

His cold stare sent shivers through you. His presence, even from across the room, was oppressive. The air surrounding you felt thick and you felt unable to breathe. It made you sick that he had this effect on you without paying you the slightest bit of attention. Aside from one brief flicker of his eyes over your body as you were introduced he hadn’t bothered with you. 

It was frustrating to say the least, given your immediate visceral reaction to him. Pentagon Jr. His name on its own enough to make your heart start racing. Never had you reacted this strongly to anybody and it scared you. Just from your brief clandestine looks at him you knew he was too much for you. Intimidating. Brutal. Crude. Vulgar. Everything about him should have you running in the other direction. 

A loud chorus of laughter broke you out of your thoughts, a light blush rising to your cheeks as you realized you had been staring at Pentagon and he had definitely noticed. Mumbling excuses to no one you rushed out of the crowded backstage area and straight to the women’s restroom. Once inside you slumped against the wall cursing yourself for getting caught looking. It took almost ten minutes for you to calm yourself and another five to convince yourself to leave that bathroom. When you felt collected you exited, walking down the hallway with head held high and portraying a confidence you were feeling. 

For the rest of your shift you didn’t so much as glance in Pentagon’s direction. You refused to get caught looking again. Unfortunately you were still attuned to his presence, constantly feeling as if you were going to suffocate every time you were in the same room as him. It was a battle to keep your focus and not give in to the temptation of sneaking a peek at Pentagon. The second your shift was done you were out the door, taking deep gulping breaths as you hurried to your car. 

Hands shaking with adrenaline you fumbled with your keys getting the door unlocked and opened only for it to be slammed back shut by a large hand. You spun around finding yourself face to chest with Pentagon. His face paint had been washed off, but he still wore his blue contacts and black mask, staring down at you with a slight smirk on his lips as he trapped you between the car and his body. 

Words flowed from his mouth that you didn’t understand, apart from one or two words you remembered from high school Spanish class but you were enthralled with his voice nonetheless. It was deep and gravelly his tongue rolling over his words and sent pulses of desire through you. His body was hot pressed against you making your heart race and nipples tighten beneath your bra as you helplessly reacted to everything about him. 

“Lo siento no comprende” you stuttered over the unfamiliar words, flinching as his smirk dropped and his eyes turned cold, obviously displeased you weren’t following his words. You stared in wide-eyed silence as he pointed at his chest.

“Me. You.” His finger moved from his chest to jab yours. “Fuck now.” 

Well now that you understood clear as day breath catching in your throat as he pressed against you, his hand tangling in your hair and pulling your head back so you were staring into his eyes. 

“Comprende?” He asked with a hitch of his lip. 

“Now?” You squeaked eyes darting nervously around the parking lot, acutely aware that everyone coming out of the building was getting a good view of Pentagon pinning you to your car. 

His answering grin was full of bad intentions as he once again fell into his native language with a few fucks splattered throughout while his hand dropped to the back of your neck and dragged you to his mouth. His breath was hot on your lips as his hovered over yours. Your eyelids fluttered closed as you anticipated his lips meeting yours. Instead his pushed you back against your car door and stepped away from your body making you whimper at the loss of his touch. 

“Come perra.” He called over his shoulder as he walked towards his own car. You wordlessly followed after him, brow scrunched in confusion as you tried to remember the word he had called you, at the same pretty sure you didn’t want to know as you were rather sure it was an insult. 

He didn’t bother looking at you as you climbed into the passenger’s seat, throwing the car in reverse and darting through the dark streets. Assuming he was taking you back to the hotel you settled into your seat casting curious glances at the man beside you.

“Suck.” His terse command broke the silence and before you could think of a response his hand left the steering wheel and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling your face to his crotch. “Suck.” He repeated. Hands moving to his zipper you freed his cock and took him in your mouth. You bobbed your head, his flesh stiffening between your lips as you sucked him, tongue pressing against him until he grew tired of your gentle approach. Grabbing a fistful of hair Pentagon set the pace for you, pressing your nose to his groin repeatedly as he pulled you along his cock while keeping his attention firmly on the road. You spluttered and gagged around him as he used your mouth, gasping in air when he allowed you a quick breath before pushing you right back down. 

The car pulled to a stop and you were startled when Penta pulled you off his cock. 

“Out.” He snapped as he climbed out of the car not bothering to tuck himself back in his pants. You scrambled out of the car, looking at your surroundings to see he had pulled into a dark corner of a Walmart parking lot. Pentagon gestured impatiently and you hurried to his side gasping as he bent you over the trunk his hand pressed firm in your back and holding you in place. His other hand pulled down your leggings then pushing between your thighs a dirty chuckle filling the still air as he felt how soaked your panties were. 

You moaned as his fingers slid under the satin material, rubbing along your slit making you squirm beneath his ministrations. Pentagon plunged a finger inside you as he rubbed your clit with his thumb in rough circles. When he added a second finger you grunted as his thick fingers stretched you sliding past his knuckles and twisting as he kept you pinned to the trunk. Your breath was coming in quick choppy pants as Penta finger fucked you towards climax.

“Come puta.” He ordered with a growl and sharp twist of his fingers, curling them inside you making you cry out as you clenched around his hand, moaning out your completion. Withdrawing his fingers Penta immediately pushed them past your lips to clean your juices from his hand. Lifting his hand from your back and pulled your panties down to your knees and lined his cock up with your glistening pussy. He groaned in satisfaction as he pushed into your waiting warmth his thick cock stretching you almost painfully as he shoved in with one thrust. Your cry was muffled by his fingers before he pulled his hand free and wrapped his muscular forearm around your throat. 

“Sing for me perra.” Pentagon muttered as he pounded into you, his arm tightening around your neck as he pulled making your back arch off the trunk. The heat in your stomach was quickly coiling again as he fucked you hard against the car. You moaned as pleasure coursed through your body, the sound strangled by Penta’s hold on you. Releasing his arm he grabbed your hips in both hands, yanking your body back to meet each trust as he slammed repeatedly into you making you moan loudly with every pass. 

Penta’s thrusts became jerky as his orgasm approached, his hand leaving your hip and grabbing onto your hair, pulling your body back flush with his. Penta’s teeth sunk into your shoulder as he came, your body shuddering around him as the shock of pain triggered your orgasm and you fell blindly against the trunk when he released you, stepping back from your body and tucking his cock back into his pants. 

Straightening yourself out you climbed back into the car buckling as Pentagon pulled from the parking lot. 

“You didn’t have to be so mean.” You said sullenly. “I’m not a slut.” 

You glared at Penta as he scoffed audibly, shrinking back as he returned your glare with a much more intimidating one of his own. 

“You fucked me in a parking lot barely knowing me. You’re a slut.” He said simply in halting English. “Sluts are treated like sluts.” 

You huffed in aggravation folding your arms crossly over your chest at his utter lack of respect for you. You sat in stony silence the remainder of the ride to your car, slamming his door behind you as he dropped you off. He didn’t wait to make sure you got in your car safely, driving off the second the door was closed leaving you fuming once again. You couldn’t believe what an asshole he had turned out to be and you hoped it would be a long time before you crossed paths with him again.


	3. V.P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentagon engages in some power play to show you who was really in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rough oral sex; degradation; humiliation

Despite knowing better you couldn’t stop the whimpered please from falling from your lips as Pentagon’s fingers slowly scissored inside of you. A sob of frustration broke free as he stopped his movements, his cold blue eyes staring at you with disappointment. Slowly his fingers were pulled free of your pussy. Desperation, or stupidity you weren’t sure which had you grabbing his wrist and pulling it back towards your body. The only thing you got out of it was being shoved off Penta’s lap as he rose and moved towards the door. 

“No!” You shouted desperately. “I’m sorry Penta. Don’t go. Please.” You winced as you used that word again. He hated when you whined and begged. The only begging he wanted from you was when he told you to. Penta’s boots creaked on the concrete flooring as he turned back around a sneer on his painted face that didn’t bode well for you. 

Your eyes were fixated on his every movement as he took slow lumbering steps back to where you knelt on the floor. He squatted in front of you, so close yet so far away. You grew antsy as the silence stretched, hating how he could remain so silent for so long. The urge to speak was rising and you had to bite your tongue to stop words from leaving your mouth. You had made that mistake before. It resulted in nothing but frustration for you. So you watched him, forcing yourself to remain still and quiet as you waited for his next move. 

“I was going to make you cum.” Pentagon finally broke the silence as he pushed himself to his feet. “I was going to finger fuck you until you saw stars.” He shook his head slowly. “But not anymore.”

“Penta,” You whined before you could stop yourself, immediately cursing your stupidity once again as he glared at you. It was his fault, dangling that damn orgasm in front of your face only to cruelly rip it away. At least you weren’t quite careless enough to throw that thought in his face. He might cut off your little rendezvouses entirely if you did that. You already feared he was growing tired of you. 

His arm shot out grabbing the back of your neck and forcing your face into his groin. It was hard and you knew he got a thrill out of controlling you. Knowing what he did to you behind closed doors. He could work out all his frustrations on you knowing you would sit there and take it because you were weak from him. Though you were in a position of power over him, he held all the cards. Your tongue darted out, licking your bottom lip as you stared at that muscular forearm. How many times had it been wrapped around your neck as he fucked you from behind, stealing your breath as he rammed into you. You squirmed as the thought had new pulses of arousal coursing through you. 

“Stupid puta can’t remember simple fucking instructions.” Penta growled. “What have I told you about begging?” He pressed your cheek harshly into his erection, scratching your face on the rough stitching of his loincloth. It was going to leave a mark for sure and your mind was already concocting an excuse. You were getting good at that after your times with Pentagon. 

“Not to.” You replied voice muffled by the fabric of his wrestling gear. 

“I hate begging. I hate whining.” He snapped pulling you away from him by your hair, twisting it around his fist and forcing your head back at an unnatural angle to stare up at him. “And I hate stupid cunts who can’t understand.” 

“I’m sorry,” You whimpered. He stared down at you anger burning bright in his cold blue eyes and for a moment you were scared he was going to walk out on you. 

“Show me.” He said instead, gesturing to his groin. You didn’t give him an opportunity to change his mind quickly getting his cock free of its confines and into your mouth. Knowing how he liked it you didn’t bother with licks and kisses, taking him fully into your mouth on the first go. Pentagon liked rough and sloppy head. He had no patience for teasing and he hummed his approval as you gagged yourself around his thickness when he sunk into your throat. You could feel the weight of his stare passing judgment on you as you bobbed along his cock and you kicked up your speed hoping to entice him into a better mood. Then maybe he would be more inclined to make you cum. 

Drool ran down your chin, pooling on the floor as saliva gathered in your mouth as you repeatedly choked around Penta. His hands moved to your head, grabbing the back of it and forcing you down on his cock until you were pressed to his hip bone. You fought against your urge to panic as he held you in place cock jumping in your throat as you swallowed around him. You gasped in air as he pulled you free before jamming you right back on him, repeating the movements several times before he stepped back letting you fall to all fours as you spit up on the floor. 

Kicking out a booted foot he knocked your arms out from under you making you land face first in your saliva. Your attempts to rise were halted by his foot on the back of your neck. All you could do was watch from the corner of your eye as he stroked his cock, fist moving rapidly over the engorged flesh as he brought himself to completion. You flinched as streams of hot cum landed across your cheeks and in your hair, as well as on the floor in front of you. Removing his foot from your neck, Penta squatted next you and grabbed a handful of hair. 

“Clean up your mess.” He demanded pushing your face in the pool of drool and cum. You fought against his grip though you knew it was useless. Pentagon always got what he wanted and this held true as you capitulated and stuck your tongue out shuddering as you licked the dirty concrete floor. Only when he was satisfied did he pull you into a kneeling position in front of him. 

“You’re pathetic.” He sneered as he tucked himself back into his pants and straightened out his gear. “You look like a common gutter whore. It’s time for you to go.” He said pointing towards the door in clear dismissal of you. You scrambled to your feet immediately issuing denials.

“I can’t go out there like this.” You gestured to your body. Clothes rumbled and torn in some spots from his manhandling of you. You didn’t even want to think of what your makeup looked like. Or your hair. 

“I would hurry then. Maybe you can make it back to your office before anyone sees Ms. Vice President looking like a used up tramp.” He said with a smirk. 

That was how you had ended up slinking along the shadows and hiding your face from everyone you passed as you hurried towards your office, cursing Pentagon’s very existence with every step yet still wondering how long it would be before you got to see him again.


	4. Mired Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, alcohol use, practically stranger sex, one night stand, rough sex, semi-public sex

It was by chance that the two of you ended up in the same alley, outside the arena with bottles of liquor in your hand. Vodka for you, Tequila for Pentagon. You were mourning your lack of a love life. Pentagon…well, you weren’t sure what he was out here for. The two of you weren’t exactly friends, and thus far had ignored each other. Him on one end of the concrete barrier, you on the other. 

The warmth of the alcohol coursed through your veins, heating you up on an otherwise chilly night. Normally you would be inside, away from the cold, but you had no desire to be around all the happy people inside the arena, celebrating a successful show. 

As you sipped you couldn’t help but glance over at Pentagon who was sitting still as stone, staring at the concrete as if it held the most fascinating pictures known to man. His only movements were to bring the tequila to his lips and swallow it down. 

Please tell me I’m your one and only  
Or lie, and say at least tonight  
I’ve got a brand new cure for lonely  
And if you give me what I want  
Then I’ll give you what you like

Though you didn’t know his reasons, you were quite sure it wasn’t the same soul crushing loneliness that had driven you into the night. Between his brother, his friends and the female company he never seemed to lack, Pentagon didn’t want for attention. What was meant to be a quick glance turned into a stare as you tried to figure out the so-called breaker of bones. 

“I didn’t come out here to be gawked at.” Pentagon’s raspy voice startled you from your reverie and you guiltily looked away taking a hurried guzzle from your bottle choking on the liquid as it went down the wrong pipe ending up spitting half of it on the ground. 

You glared at Pentagon as he outright laughed at you while you gasped for air. 

“There are better things out here for you to choke on than your liquor.” He said hopping off the wall and lazily strolling towards you, bottle firmly in hand. Immediately his implication sunk in and despite yourself your eyes drifted to his cock before darting to his face as he grinned. 

Emotions aren’t that hard to borrow  
When love’s the word you’ve never learned  
And in a room of empty bottles  
If you don’t give me what I want  
Then you’ll get what you deserve

“I don’t even like you.” You protested watching mesmerized as he positioned himself between your legs, taking your vodka and throwing it over his shoulder, the bottle smashing on the ground. 

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t like you either.” Pentagon said with a shrug tossing back the last drink in his bottle before it met the same fate as your bottle. “You want an escape I can give you one.” 

“And what about your escape?” You asked your words hitching as Pentagon’s hands ran over your shoulders and then burrowed in your hair as he titled your head back. 

“I didn’t come out here to escape.” He replied. “I came to drink my tequila in peace without my brother’s grabby hands trying to steal it.” Pentagon lowered his mouth to yours and you found yourself opening, allowing his tongue to invade your mouth, the taste of tequila sharp on his tongue. You moaned into the kiss hands moving to his hips, pulling Pentagon closer between your legs allowing yourself to get lost in the moment and enjoy being desired. 

Is this love?  
Maybe someday  
I’ve got the scene in my head  
I’m not sure how it ends

In your head you weren’t with a practical stranger in a dirty back alley getting stripped where anyone could see. Instead you were warm, wrapped in loving arms whispering sweet nothings in your ears as you were worshipped. Enough vodka had gotten in your system to let you forget Pentagon rutting into you from behind as you bent over a concrete wall. You moaned loudly, picturing yourself on your bed with your lover making sweet slow love to you. 

You snapped back to reality when Pentagon’s thick forearm wrapped around your neck and squeezed as he pounded so hard into your hips felt raw and bruised from the concrete digging into you. Eyes flying open you stared at the truck bay just below the wall, the smells of gas and rubber wafting into your nose reminding you your imaginings had just been fantasy as Pentagon pulled from your pussy and shot his load over your ass, wiping the head on the globe as he stepped back. 

Pulling up his pants and tucking his cock back in, Pentagon headed back into the building having no further use for you now that he had gotten what he wanted. With a sigh you stared longingly at the shattered bottles on the concrete, for five minutes you had found reprieve, but it wasn't nearly long enough.


	5. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request filled for “You might want to rethink your words. Don’t forget, you’re still being punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: overstimulation, explicit language, smut, oral sex, explicit sexual content, punishment, references to spanking, reluctance, mildly dubious consent, choking

Lately it seemed I was always in trouble. No matter what I did I seemed to break on of Pentagon’s “rules.” At first being with him had been exhilarating. The thought of the things he was into excited me. A new game to play. Problem was the reality was a lot less exciting than the fantasy. Turns out I really don’t like pain all that much. Which doesn’t exactly fit with the self-proclaimed breaker of bones. Pentagon doesn’t do anything but cause pain. Also turns out that I do not like being denied my orgasms. Another thing Pentagon really enjoyed. He loved to deny my pleasure and it never failed that my mouth got me in trouble because of that. 

I’d never been with a man that I couldn’t bend to my will. That I couldn’t convince to give me whatever I wanted. When I begged or whined to Pentagon, all I got was a spanking. And not one of the sexy ones that make your ass a little pink and lead to some hot fucking. Not by a longshot. Pentagon’s spankings usually included a thick leather belt that bit and tore at my skin leaving me with lasting bruises. 

I shifted the ache in my buttocks reminding me of Penta’s most recent punishment, coupled with the orgasm denial I was in day five of as an ongoing punishment for touching myself. Needless to say I wasn’t in the best of moods. 

Now I was stuck sitting in a smelly locker room listening to Pentagon and his brother Fenix analyze their match to death. I huffed out a loud sigh of annoyance earning a sharp look from Pentagon before he turned back to his brother. 

Five more minutes passed and the seemed no closer to wrapping their conversation up than they were at the beginning of it. 

“Are you almost done? You’ve been talking for an hour now.” I complained. “This is boring.” 

Pentagon slowly turned away from Fenix, fixing you with his cold hard eyes alight with anger. 

“You might want to rethink your words. Don’t forget, you’re still being punished.” Pentagon warned.

“How could I forget? I’m always being punished.” I huffed petulantly. “You’re always an asshole so it’s impossible for me not to be in trouble.” 

I watched Fenix rise from his chair, clapping his brother on the shoulder and then make his escape leaving me alone with the seething Pentagon. 

Pentagon rose slowly from his chair, ambling towards me with a sinister air. Swallowing nervously I tried to smile confidently as he pinned me in my seat with a hand on each arm of the chair. 

“Is there a particular reason you’re being a raging bitch or is that just your sparkling personality lately?” Pentagon asked, his pleasant tone belied by the white knuckles on each of his fists and the fury shining in his eyes. 

“I’m being such a bitch because you won’t let me cum!” I snapped folding my arms churlishly across my chest. “I’m frustrated and horny and you are being a dick.” 

“You want to cum so bad chica?” Pentagon growled his hand leaving the arm rest and diving under my skirt as his feet kicked apart my legs. “Need your orgasms to not be a total cunt?” 

His knuckles rubbed along my slit in a rough motion that had me moaning immediately my legs willingly falling further open to grant him access. 

“Please,” I whimpered desperately looking up at him with wide eyes as Pentagon fingered my clit. 

“Fine.” Pentagon spat. “You want orgasms, you get orgasms.”

Pentagon’s fingers slid under my panties and ripped them down my legs giving him free access to my weeping sex. I almost exploded as his thick fingers slid inside me, his calloused thumb rubbing over my clit hard enough to be painful, but still sending shocks of pleasure through me. I panted as he pumped his fingers in and out of my pussy, curling them inside me and twisting making me arch of the chair towards his hand. 

I cried out as my climax tore through me with another twist of Pentagon’s fingers, my thighs squeezing around his forearm as I came. Pentagon’s fingers slowed and my legs parted as I breathed heavily already feeling so much better as the tension seeped out of me. When he began moving again I whimpered, still sensitive from my orgasm but greedy for more. I spread wide for Pentagon giving him room to kneel between my legs as he tucked my skirt into my waistband so he had a clear view of his fingers sinking inside me. 

When he pushed in a third finger stretching me wide I came again, crying out loudly as I spasmed around his hand. Again he slowed but didn’t remove his hand as I whimpered through my completion before once again thrusting inside of me. I squirmed, feelings overwhelming me as Pentagon finger fucked me and teased my clit. I sobbed as pleasure roared through my body, my hips lifting to push in time with Pentagon’s thrusts, my eyes watching the muscles of his thick forearm contract as he brought me to a third orgasm with barely an effort. 

I was completely spent, my hands grabbing at Pentagon’s wrist as he started moving again. His free hand grabbed both my hands and held them against my chest and out of his way while his fingers twisted and curled inside me. Tears leaked down my cheeks as my attempts to get away from his hand were proven useless. 

“No more, please Penta,” I cried, my head shaking back and forth as I felt another climax rising in my belly. “I can’t.” 

“You wanted to cum.” Pentagon reminded me giving a sharp thrust of his arm. “You asked for this.” Again I shattered around his hand as he fingered my dripping pussy, his hand glistening with my cream as he finally pulled it free from my cunt. Releasing my hands from my chest he wiped the residue on my shirt before lowering his mouth to my sex. My attempts to push him off were futile, a sharp pinch to my thigh the reward for my attempts. 

I cried as the satin of his mask rubbed against my belly while his tongue licked over my slit, long flat strokes that had me trembling. My whole body shook as my fingernails dug into the bottom of my chair, hands gripping tightly to try to steady myself as I felt like I was going to explode from Pentagon’s ministrations. I felt a sheen of sweat forming on my face as Pentagon’s tongue delved inside me, the nose of his mask scraping over my clit adding extra stimulation that was driving me insane. 

Pentagon’s hands moved my legs, gripping my thighs and lifting my legs so my knees went over his shoulders giving his mouth better access to me. I panted and moaned as his tongue licked at my flesh and dove inside me, Pentagon passionately eating me through two more orgasms in quick succession that had me shaking and limp. 

I felt like a ragdoll when he stood, my legs still around his head his arms holding my back steady as he continued licking me as he moved over to the couch against the wall. I was unceremoniously dumped on my stomach over the arm as Pentagon kneeled behind me and freed his cock. He immediately breached my pussy, slamming deep inside me with a single thrust. Relief coursed through me thinking he was nearly done. Instead he reached around my body, his fingers once again finding my pussy as his other hand reached to play with the breast he could reach. 

I limply hung over the arm weakly moaning as Pentagon slammed into me, his talented fingers dragging along my cunt seeking another orgasm I didn’t think I could give. I regretted complaining about a lack of orgasms, this was a thousand times worse than denial. I felt hot and weak and oversensitive, shuddering with every movement Pentagon made. The orgasm he dragged out of me was painful, a choked sob ripping from my chest as he forced the orgasm out of me. 

“Are you sorry for whining yet?” Pentagon asked as he slammed into me again and again. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I cried out as his cock hit me deep inside, his fingers toying with my clit and nipples as he fucked me. “I won’t ask to cum anymore, I promise.” It was a rash promise but I was desperate feeling light headed and weak, my words almost a slur as I lay unmoving beneath him. 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Pentagon said with a grunt, releasing the nipple he was pulling on to bring his hand to my throat. I swallowed heavily as his fist tightened around my throat slowly cutting of my air making me fight against his hold giving Pentagon the movement he sought against his cock. With a final thrust he came, his hand reflexively closing further on my throat, robbing me of my breath as Pentagon’s cock pumped inside me, coating my insides with his seed. 

Just when I thought he was going to choke me unconscious Pentagon’s hand loosened and he pulled free from my pussy. I lay there completely spent as he casually tucked back into his pants and moved back to the table he had been sitting at with Fenix, pulling out his phone and calling his brother to return for their discussion. I didn’t even have the strength to cover myself, weakly pulling at my skirt as Fenix entered. 

I waited for Pentagon to chastise his brother for the long appraising look he ran over my body, but it wasn’t forthcoming. Instead Pentagon rattled something off in Spanish that made Fenix chuckle darkly and look at me one last time before seating himself across from his brother. 

Gingerly I pushed off the couch, falling to my knees on the floor as I was weak limbed, but at least I was covered from the overly familiar eyes of Fenix. He had never looked at me like that before and it was unnerving. Fenix was always respectful to me, given my status as his brother’s girl. Now there was something different in the air, a shift that I recognized but couldn’t decipher the meaning of. 

“Come sit on my lap.” Pentagon called to me without bothering to look in my direction. I slowly climbed to my feet feeling as ungainly as a newborn colt and stumbled over to Penta’s side. He pulled me sideways over his lap his thick forearm wrapping around my waist to hold me steady as he spoke to Fenix who was still watching me with that strange intensity that was giving me chills. 

I should have taken more stock in my feelings, but put it off my misgivings to the emotional upheaval I had just been through. I never imagined the changes that would come after that night, or the road it would lead me down.


	6. Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenix and Pentagon get a little protective over those the care about   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Who hurt you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none really, mentions of potential violence

Fenix, the voracious bouncy energetic one with a ready smile and friend to everyone. Pentagon, the surly one with a permanent scowl with a short temper and even shorter fuse. Together they formed the Lucha Bros tag team, a formidable force against any opponent. I knew they had many championships between them, singles and tag, and were widely regarded as two of the best luchadores in the business. However, that was the extent of my knowledge. Nevertheless I was fascinated by them. I lurked in the shadows when they were near, too shy to actually speak to them, but I did my part to make sure they were well taken care of. 

They didn’t seem to have anyone other than each other, so I would make sure to put fresh waters in their locker after their matches and I had learned their favorite snacks and snuck a few into their bags. Little things I thought would make their day a bit better and made me feel good. I didn’t think they knew who their mysterious benefactor was, if they did there was never any indication from them. 

I didn’t even think they knew I existed. My job didn’t require me to interact with the talent, so I kept a wide berth. I had no doubt if I had crossed his path that Fenix would have greeted me warmly. Pentagon I wasn’t so sure of, but I had an inkling that beneath that angry exterior there was a softer side. I might get a grunt or nod from him. 

It wasn’t until I came into work with a broken wrist and busted eye that I learned they had known all along that it was me and were apparently now my self-appointed protectors. Before my purse was even in my makeshift desk they were at my side startling me with their presence. 

Fenix shifted me to face him, carefully looking over my injuries with concern bright in his brown eyes. 

“Who hurt you?” Pentagon growled his face a picture of anger. “Tell them where they are we’ll show them why it was a bad idea to put hands on you.” 

“Si Hermosa,” Fenix chimed in. “Tell us. We’ll make them pay.” 

The sudden interaction had me confused and it took a moment for me to realize what they assumed. Looking from one brother to the other, each radiating anger and looking ready to murder someone on my behalf I didn’t know whether to laugh at the absurdity or cry at how sweet they were.” 

“You guys, I appreciate you rushing to my defense.” I told them. “I really do. But there’s no vengeance needed. Thank you.” 

They exchanged a glance before Pentagon spoke once again. 

“You don’t have to protect anyone. We won’t let them hurt you.” 

This time I did chuckle a little making them frown. 

“The only person you could beat up for hurting me is me.” I told them giggling at the confusion that spread on their faces. “I got in a car accident. I rear-ended someone. Completely my fault. No big bad guy, just a bad a driver.” 

Their shoulders deflated and they sighed and I could tell they were really upset there was no one to hurt on my behalf. 

“Lighten up guys. I piss people off all the time. I’m sure someone will come along that you two can set straight for me.” I said with a laugh. “Now if you’ll excuse me I do have work to do.”


	7. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “Let go, or so help me, I’ll bite you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, smut, verbal threats

It was only natural for you to panic when the thick tattooed forearm of Pentagon Jr. wrapped around your neck and dragged you back against his body. You had seen what he did to people in the ring. You were well versed in his appetite for destruction and breaking bones. Given that you were aligned with the current source of his frustrations, panic seemed a perfectly acceptable response. What wasn’t a perfectly acceptable response? Threatening him. 

“Let go, or so help me, I’ll bite you.” You snapped without thinking, immediately regretting the words as the arm tightened and a dark rumbling laugh shook the chest of your captor. 

“I’m not letting you go,” Pentagon spoke, the amusement in his tone a stark reminder of how little he was concerned with you. “Go on and bite me little girl.” His face appeared next to yours, his breath hot on your cheek. “I’ll probably like it. Then you’re going to have a whole different problem on your hands.” 

Pentagon’s free hand moved to your stomach, pushing back on it until you were firm against him, feeling the beginnings of a hard-on stirring in his pants. 

“A big problem.” You mumbled again without thinking, your filter apparently going MIA. You winced hoping he hadn’t heard that little comment, but of course you had no such luck. 

“A very big problem.” Pentagon confirmed grinding his hips into your buttocks drawing a whimper from you as you felt that big problem firming up and pressing into you. The hand on your stomach slid down between your legs, cupping your crotch. Pentagon rubbed the heel of your palm against your pussy making desire pool in your belly. 

Releasing your neck Pentagon brushed your hair and brought surprisingly gentle lips to your neck. You moaned as he kissed you softly, undulating your hips into his hand as he kept it firm against you. His teeth sunk into your neck unexpectedly wrenching a cry that echoed through the empty room. You found yourself propelled forward by a shoved in the back, Pentagon never losing contact with your pussy as he got you into position, bent over the counter along the wall. 

“I was going to have you give a message to him.” Pentagon grunted as he pulled your pants down around your knees and pulled his cock out, rubbing it along your now dripping slit. “But I think this message will speak much louder.” 

You yelped as his cock entered you with one swift thrust, quickly seating himself inside your pussy. Pentagon’s heavy body leaned over you, pulling you back to arch of the counter until your ear was at his mouth. His hot tongue licked along the shell then his sharp teeth bit into your lobe. 

Moans and grunts filled the air as Pentagon rutted into you, slamming you back down on the counter and digging his nails into your shoulder as he pounded deeply into your warmth. Pulling back on your hips to give his hand enough room to slid in-between, he pressed his fingers into your slit, sliding them over your folds and finding your clit, pinching it sharply between two fingers and tugging making you squirm and plead beneath him as fire built in your stomach. 

With his fingers teasing your pussy and his cock stretching you wide it didn’t take long for you to find your release, bucking your hips back against Pentagon as he buried his cock in me a final time with a loud grunt. Pulling out of your pussy he wiped the tip of his cock across your ass, leaving a trail of glistening cum. 

“Tell that cabron to stay out my business,” Pentagon said with a sniff as he tucked himself away and headed to the door. Hand on the knob he paused and looked over his shoulder at you with an indecipherable look in his eyes.

“You may want to rethink who you’ve aligned yourself with.” He said before giving you a small nod and walking out of the storage room leaving you with more questions than answers.


	8. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You’ve been watching her all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, suggestive themes, light sexual content

“If you don’t make your move, I’m going to,” Fenix popped up by Pentagon’s shoulder to chirp in his ear, getting a rough jerk of the shoulder from Pentagon for his trouble. “I’m telling you Penta. I’m not going to let a pretty thing like that sit alone all night.”

“What makes you think I want her?” Pentagon sniped taking a gulp from his beer mug. 

“You’ve been watching her all night.” Fenix said with a smug smile. 

“I have not.” Pentagon denied. “I’ve been sitting here trying to drink my beer and forget about my annoying brother getting in my business.” 

“Fine. If you haven’t been staring you won’t mind if I go buy her a drink.” Fenix said with a bright grin moving around his brother and heading for the pretty redhead at the end of the bar. 

Pentagon growled his thick arm shooting out to grab Fenix and haul him back to his side. 

“Back off.” Pentagon snapped. 

“I thought you didn’t want her?” Fenix asked innocently jumping out of Pentagon’s arm span when he swung on him. “You better make up your mind hermano or I’m going to make that pretty bird sing.” 

Pentagon watched Fenix scuttle away with a nasty sneer on his face, his temper flaring and body aching before turning a resigned look on the woman he may have been watching since she came in. He hadn’t made up his mind to pursue her, but apparently Fenix was forcing his hand. If he didn’t he had no doubt Fenix would follow through and make her his just to rub it in Penta’s face. 

Grabbing his glass Penta ambled towards the end of the bar and slid into the stool next to her, glaring at the men who had been slowly circling in on her. 

“I wondered if you were ever going to get the nerve up to come over here.” She said turning to her masked admirer with a smile. “Was beginning to think you weren’t interested despite your stares.” 

“Still not sure I am.” Pentagon huffed. “But if I didn’t make a move my brother was going to come fuck you and I can’t let that happen.” 

He smirked at the shocked look that came in her eyes. Pentagon was sure she wasn’t used to men speaking so bluntly to her, but Pentagon didn’t do it any other way. He wasn’t going to woo anyone with pretty words. If she wanted that she was better off with Fenix. 

Seeing as she didn’t tell him to get lost he figured she was still interested. 

“Pentagon.” He introduced himself, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing them to her soft flesh and flicking his tongue out to tease over her skin. Her eyes widened and breath quickened making him grin. 

“Juliana.” She said softly unable to tear her eyes away from him as he lowered her hand to his lap. 

“See what you do to me Juliana?” Pentagon asked, his voice a low growl as he pressed her hand into his thick cock. “I want to bury this in your throat.” 

Juliana swallowed heavily making no move to pull her hand away from this man who had captured her attention from the moment she saw him looking at her. She hadn’t come here looking for a one night stand, but it seemed she was going to get one. 

“Your place or mine?” She asked with a nervous laugh.


	9. Pleasure in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “What’s wrong with being scared?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, explicit sexual content, BDSM elements, Light Bondage, pain play, belt use, blindfold.

I couldn’t see him, but I could feel his presence. Pentagon Jr. was not a man who just disappeared simply because he was out of sight. I could feel him though I couldn’t hear him. For a man of his size Pentagon was surprisingly light on his feet. 

The blindfold on my eyes and the ropes around my wrists were the only thing touching my body as I shivered in the cool room. He had me tied uncomfortably, forcing me to stand on my tip toes to alleviate the pain in my arms, but it was only a temporary reprieve. It didn’t take long for my calves to start burning forcing me to lower myself and bringing the burning right back to my arms. 

I felt the brush of a gloved finger along my hip and shivered, my exhale loud and shaky in the otherwise silent room. 

“Are you scared?” Pentagon asked, his voice somewhere behind me. I couldn’t get a read on what he was thinking from his done, but slowly nodded. He gave a disapproving grunt making me hurry to defend myself. 

“What’s wrong with being scared?” I asked. “I’m hanging here alone in a room with you. I can’t see anything. I have no idea what you’re going to do to me.”

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it.” Pentagon said and I could feel that he was close, the warmth of his body signaling his approach. “You should be scared.” 

I gasped as he suddenly disappeared making my heart race as I tried to detect any sound from him. 

The next sound I heard was the whoosh of his leather belt as he whipped it through the air, landing across the backs of my thighs and making me scream. 

“I didn’t even hit you hard yet,” Pentagon said the amusement clear in his voice. “Why are you screaming already? I thought you could handle this.” 

“I was surprised.” I once again defended myself. “Won’t happen again.” 

I could see he took that as a personal challenge, taking the belt to me with gusto; littering my buttocks and thighs with welts and not letting up until I graced him with the scream he was after. I breathed heavily, my head hanging down as I collected myself. My back felt on fire from his attentions, and my sex was dripping down my thighs from the same. 

He came up behind me, pressing his hard body against my back. Pain screamed through me as he gripped my ass with his hands, digging his thick fingers into the soft flesh and right into the belt welts. I could still feel the belt in his hand as he ran one of them over my body, letting me know this was just an intermission that we weren’t nearly through yet. I whimpered as his hand dropped between my thighs, his thumb rubbing through my folds and finding my clit. Moving to my side Pentagon slid the belt between my pussy lips, holding it taught with one hand on each side of me. My hips rolled against the thick leather, moans filling the air as Pentagon ran the strap through my folds. I was moaning incoherently very quickly with his movements, whining as he removed the belt until it was replaced with his fingers. Two thick digits went inside me and his thumb rubbed my clit quickly sending me to climax, my cunt clenching his fingers as I bucked into his hand. 

I had barely caught my breath when Pentagon stepped in front of me, brushing the belt over my nipples. 

“Your tits are entirely too pristine for my liking,” Pentagon crooned. “I think we need to correct that.”


	10. Known Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I make you nervous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, suggestive language, mentions of sex

Brothers shouldn’t be allowed to be this different, I thought as I sat across from the intimidating man known by many names, but who had instructed me that Pentagon was acceptable. My heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest. The interview hadn’t started that way. Coming into the room I had been cheerful and excited. I had recently interviewed Pentagon’s brother Fenix and it had been one of the friendliest and most enjoyable interviews I had ever had the pleasure of conducting. 

I had been expecting a like personality from his brother. However, as soon as I had taken a seat across from him I had sensed the difference. The man in the black and white mask was the complete opposite of his fun loving brother and I knew right away this wasn’t going to be the bouncy touchy feely affair Fenix had given me. No this man with his face painted and soulless eyes scared the daylights out of me and I could tell that pleased him. 

I had dealt with plenty of intimidating figures before without issue, but something about Pentagon was throwing me off my game. I assumed it was because I was sure I was going to find another Fenix. Based on the glowing accolades Fenix gave his brother, I had never imagined this cold figure. 

Swallowing past the lump in my throat I stared at him, struggling to find my words in a panic. This never happened. I always had my questions memorized and ready to go. I was never at a loss. Blushing deeply I shuffled through my notes, my hands shaking as I felt the growing silence. 

“I make you nervous.” Pentagon said making me look up from my papers and meet his penetrating blue eyes. 

I nodded slowly, my voice still escaping me. 

“Why?” He asked. 

I shrugged earning a snarl of irritation. 

“Speak,” He snapped. 

“You’re so different from Fenix.” I answered quickly and quietly, the command in his voice easy to follow. 

That seemed to amuse Pentagon, a smile quirking on his lips and a softness I wouldn’t have thought him capable of entering his eyes. 

“Fenix and I are very different. But we are also very similar.” Pentagon said. “Do not let me brother’s vivaciousness fool you, underneath there is a very dark individual.” 

I stared at him with narrowed eyes, trying to discern the truth in his words. The Fenix I had spent time with didn’t seem to reconcile with what Pentagon was saying. 

“And what of you? Do you have any of Fenix’s zest for life hidden beneath that mask?” I asked, some of my fear dissipating as the conversation started flowing. 

Pentagon laughed, a low grumbling sound that seemed to suit him perfectly. 

“No.” He said plainly. 

“So you don’t have anything of your brother in you?” I asked trying to find some common ground beneath Pentagon’s self-professed darkness in Fenix. 

“I didn’t say that. I already told you our similarities. Whether you chose to believe me or not is your call.” He said with irrigation, his eyes rolling at my easy dismissal of his words. 

“I’m sorry I just don’t see it. I spent a lot of time with him and I didn’t see any of that darkness you claim he has.” I argued. 

Pentagon chuckled again, a darker sound then before his mouth splitting into wide smile that sent more chills through me than his glare. 

“You fucked him.” Pentagon said bluntly. “I should’ve guessed.” 

I flushed beet red to the roots of my hair, dropping my eyes to my notes to avoid Pentagon’s judging gaze. I didn’t know how he had guessed that from so few words from me, but he was spot on. Fenix certainly had charmed me thoroughly. 

“That’s none of your business.” I mumbled. 

“Must not have been very memorable to him since he didn’t mention it to me.” Pentagon needled watching my reaction and smirking when I lifted my head to glare at him with fire in my eyes. 

“Or maybe he has enough respect for me that he’s not going to go blabbing about something that is none of your business.” I snapped. 

Pentagon nodded seemingly in concession though the amusement in his eyes never faded. 

“I suppose we’ll see who knows Fenix better soon enough won’t we?” Pentagon said pushing up from the table. “I think we’re done here.” 

I watched him walk out in disbelief irritation bubbling that he had just walked out on me, leaving me with lingering doubts that I couldn’t shake as I stared after him.


	11. One Upmanship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I like the feisty ones”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, sexual discussion, drinking, a little brotherly competition and antagonism

Pentagon smirked holding his beer bottle over his lips to cover it as he watched his brother Fenix dejectedly heading back to the bar. It was so rare he got rejected Pentagon had to enjoy it while he could. He had a feeling he wasn’t hiding his amusement very well as Fenix glowered at him, ordering a double shot of tequila as he sat huffily back in his chair. 

“She slapped me.” Fenix said incredulously, rubbing his cheek through his mask. “I can’t believe she slapped me.” His head was shaking back in forth in disbelief. “I didn’t even say anything that bad.” 

His brother’s words renewed his interest and he arched his neck trying to get a better look at the woman who not only shot down his charismatic brother, but smacked him in the process. He’d have to buy her a drink.

“Don’t tell me you’re interested in her now?” Fenix frowned. 

Pentagon shrugged with a grin. He couldn’t say he wasn’t. How much fun would it be to land the woman Fenix couldn’t and rub it in his face? 

“Please.” Fenix huffed. “If she slapped me she’ll punch your crass ass. I can’t believe you’re going after her.” 

“What can I say? I like the feisty ones” Pentagon said, slapping Fenix roughly on the shoulder and making his way through the crowd. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the woman yet, but if Fenix was interested he probably would be too. Their tastes were eerily similar at times. 

Without invitation or introduction Pentagon slid into the booth beside her making her head whip around to stare at him as he slung a heavy arm around her shoulder. 

“What is with you masked men?” She huffed trying unsuccessfully to dislodge his arm. “Do I have to slap you too?” She asked raising her hand in threat. 

“You can,” Pentagon grinned a vicious smile and shrugged. “But let me warn you, I’m not nearly as nice as my brother and I will slap you back.” 

Her dark brown eyes shot to his face, getting lost in the ice blue orbs that were watching her with intensity burning in their depths. 

“What do you want?” She asked, injecting irritation she wasn’t quite sure was authentic. Men didn’t normally challenge her, and this beast of a man wasn’t backing down an inch from her. She kind of liked it. 

“What my brother failed to get. I want to fuck you.” Pentagon said bluntly. “I want to take you back to my hotel room and I want to fuck you all over his bed so he can smell the pussy he couldn’t land and I did. I want to make your cunt squirt all over his sheets until they’re drenched.” He grinned, his teeth bright in the dark club. 

“I plan to still be fucking you when he makes his way back to our room with whatever slut he manages to pick up tonight so he can watch how I make you scream.” Pentagon had her hooked and he knew it, her eyes blown wide with desire, cheeks flushing with lust. 

Pentagon slid out of the booth and held out his hand expectantly, unsurprised when she quickly slid out and let him lead her to the exit making sure to march her past Fenix who watched their passing with bright eyes and a muttered asshole to Pentagon who simply grinned and flipped his brother off as he escorted her into the night.


	12. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You’re going to regret this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, choking

The stupidest thing I had ever done was side with OVE against the Lucha Brothers. It had seemed like a safe bet at the time. OVE had the numbers advantage, they were on a roll and they were ruthless. At the time things had worked out peachy. I made a choice to advance my career and I stuck with it. Riding high on victory and my new relationship with Dave Crist I never thought twice of the threat Pentagon Jr. had levied at me. 

“You’re going to regret this.” 

Clear as day Pentagon had issued his promise, even as he was laid out in the center of the ring courtesy of a few chair shots to the back by yours truly. Through the pain he had managed to roll over to glare at me, his intense orbs flashing fire and promises of retribution. I had ignored it at the time, feeling confident surrounded by OVE with the Lucha Brothers at our feet. 

Months later, and OVE had moved on from me. Once the Lucha Brothers were vanquished Dave had no use for me and left me far behind. As I found myself in an empty hallway face-to-face with Pentagon Jr. who clearly had not forgotten my role in the whole thing I couldn’t find a shred of that confidence I had been filled with at the time. 

For every step I took backwards, Pentagon took two forward, quickly closing the distance between as he herded me further into the bowels of the arena, away from prying eyes and witnesses. I wanted to turn and run, but I knew it was useless. There was no escape for me.

“Look Pentagon, I’m sorry.” I said holding a hand out beseechingly, seeking compassion I wasn’t sure he possessed. 

“Shut up!” Pentagon hissed. “You’re sorry now. Were you sorry when you were using that metal chair on me and my brother? Or are you only sorry because your little boyfriends have abandoned you and you’re all alone?” 

My retreat was halted as I backed into a concrete wall, shuddering as Pentagon invaded my personal space, his chest heaving and fire burning in his eyes that was eerily reminiscent of that night in the ring. 

“You betrayed us.” Pentagon said, the corner of his painted lips ticking up in a sneer. Slowly his hand raised to my throat, the gloved fingers tightening as they settled into place. Instinctually I raised my hands to his, pulling uselessly as it while he easily pinned me to the wall. Second by second the hold tightened, my air supply quickly dwindling. 

“I told you that you would regret it.” He sneered, the last words I heard as blackness consumed me.


	13. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentagon and Fenix allow their girl to take control for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, explicit language, smut, threesome m/f/m, no incest, no slash, oral sex, blow job, leash play, dom/sub flavors

I paused in the entrance to the living room, taking in the sight of the two muscular backs on display before me, each speaking of a different strength. One broad and proud, used to carrying the weight of others on its shoulders; the other lithe and sinewy, corded with tight muscles and wiry strength. Taking a deep breath I centered my mind, trying to calm myself and project a confidence I was far from feeling. I was never on this side of things, never in control and I wasn’t quite sure what to do with myself.   
Pushing back my shoulders I strutted into the room with one sharply worded command. 

“Kneel.” 

The smaller man on the left complied quickly, dropping to his knees in a graceful movement that had me feeling a twinge of jealousy. I was sure I didn’t look nearly as beautiful when I sunk down to my knees. The other was slower to follow and I could read the reluctance in his tense muscles as he slowly lowered himself. I permitted myself a small smile, proud of the man for following through on his end of the bargain. Walking between the two men I added extra sway to my hips, shifting my face into an impassive mask before I turned around to face them. 

Fenix was clearly enjoying this. His eyes bright with excitement, lips turned into a toothy grin with his tongue darting out to lick his lips as his gaze locked on the two leashes clutched in my fist. I could see the appreciation for my black leather corset and fishnet stockings clearly reflected on his face, his gaze lingering on the five inch stilettos on my feet. 

Breaking away from Fenix I looked at his brother Pentagon, a shiver coursing through my veins as I met his hard brown eyes. Eyes that clearly said he was cataloguing each and every move I was making and that I would pay dearly for them when he was back in charge. Swallowing back the misgivings that immediately sprang to life in the face of Pentagon’s unwavering stare I stepped forward projecting confidence I didn’t feel. 

Pentagon was the first to be collared. I was proud that my fingers only trembled slightly as I snapped the buttons around his thick neck, dragging a long nailed finger up his neck and over his check, resting it on his full bottom lip. An undignified shriek left me when he bit hard on the tip of my finger and I quickly yanked it back. Recovering quickly I slapped him lightly on the cheek. 

“Behave.” I scolded before turning to the far more compliant brother. I could feel Penta’s glare as I moved to Fenix but shook it off as I placed the second black collar around Fenix’s slimmer neck and attached the leash. 

“Come pets.” 

It would have carried more weight if I had turned my back dismissively and pulled the men along behind me, but there was no way I was turning down the opportunity to watch these two dominant men crawl for me. So instead I walked slowly backwards, mindful not to stumble in the unfamiliar heels. Fenix easily fell to all fours, slithering after me in movements that were much too sexy to be fair. Penta required a jerk of his leash before he complied, fire burning in his dark eyes that never wavered from my face. My heart accelerated with every step towards the bedroom, anticipation burning through my veins as we neared our destination. 

I only stopped when the back of my knees hit the mattress, sitting down on the edge and eyeing my two prizes hungrily. 

“Take off my shoes Penta.” I commanded holding one foot pointedly in his direction. Surprisingly he obeyed without hesitation, unbuckling the straps of first one shoe then the other before tossing them to the side. I moaned in pleasure as his strong hands massaged my foot and up my calf, the simple touch sending waves of pleasure strait to my groin. Reluctantly I pulled my foot free, pressing it into his chest and pushing Penta back onto his haunches. 

“You should follow your brother’s example Pentagon. He’s being such a good boy for me.” I reached out, stroking the exposed chin of Fenix who lapped up my praise, humming at my soft touch while Pentagon spat out a slew of rapid Spanish. I was unfamiliar with the words, but given the side-eyed glare Fenix levied at his brother I could guess they were rather unflattering. 

“Good boys get rewarded.” I said beginning to wrap the black corded leash that held Fenix around my fist, pulling him closer to my body until he was kneeling between my thighs. I pulled on the leash, dragging him to my lips for a deep kiss my tongue stroking his making Fenix moan into my mouth. 

“Would you like to eat my pussy Fenix?” I murmured against his lips. “Do you want to bury your tongue in my cunt and make me scream?” 

"Si amante,” Fenix breathed, leaning back on his heels and pushing my thighs apart. My breath hitched as Fenix pressed his lips first to one thigh and then the other before he unsnapped the crotch of my corset baring my glistening pussy to his eyes. 

Impatiently I yanked on the leash, dragging his face to my core, gasping as he took the hint and swiped his tongue along my aching heat. The cool latex of his mask was a startling contrast with the heat of my loins, his warm tongue digging inside me with determination making me cry out with every thrust. 

Glancing over at Pentagon I found myself locked in his steely gaze, the lust reflecting in his dark eyes startling me. I hadn’t expected him to find any enjoyment from this little experiment, his personality entirely too dominant to allow submission but a glance at his groin confirmed his arousal, his hard cock jutting out from between his hips. 

“Can you behave Penta?” I asked on a gasp as Fenix employed his fingers to spread me open, leaving me vulnerable to the attack of his tongue. 

“Yes….amante,” Pentagon said reluctantly, hesitating on the word mistress and I could see it killed him to use it reinforcing my desire to reward him handsomely for allowing me this freedom. 

Reluctantly I pulled on Fenix’s leash, dragging him away from my now dripping cunt. 

“Come here Fenix. Give your brother a turn.” 

I slid up the bed pulling the two men along by their leashes and instructed Penta to take over where his brother had left off and bringing Fenix to a kneel by my head. Fenix’s cock bounced in front of my mouth, my tongue darting out to lick over the tip.  
“You’ve been such a good boy for me Fenix, I think you deserve a little treat.” 

I opened my mouth, bobbing my head onto his length and humming as I took him into my throat. Between my thighs the sequins of Pentagon’s mask rubbed against my thighs, scratching the flesh as Pentagon buried his tongue inside me with gusto making me cry out against Fenix’s cock. Trying to focus I swirled my tongue around Fenix as my hips bucked against Pentagon’s mouth. Lost in the pleasure of Pentagon’s ministrations I let go of the leashes, giving myself over to Fenix as his hands moved to the back of my head, pushing me further on his cock, until I was gagging. I came against Pentagon’s tongue as Fenix held me firm to his hip bone, breathing deeply through my nose as Pentagon hitched my knees over his shoulders and drove his cock into my waiting hole. 

Later, when I was spent from so many orgasms I lost count, I could pinpoint the exact second I had lost control of our encounter, but decided not to press the issue. I really wasn’t cut out for this dominatrix stuff, no matter how hot my two boys had been crawling after me on their leashes.


End file.
